Arguing Geniuses
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Sento keeps disagreeing with Katsuragi


I've seen through episode 42 or 43 at this point. I don't own Kamen Rider. Hope you enjoy.

'What's the plan?'

'We need to fight him.'

'Yes, but do you have an actual plan?'

'I'm working on it, ok?'

Katsuragi sighed, 'I wonder where mom is. Should we tell her that dad and I are alive?'

'As much as I want to find out, we need to focus on defeating him first. We don't want to hurt her by bringing her into this.'

'She might have information that can help.'

'Do you really want to drag her into this mess?'

'I want to know she's safe. She might be safer with us.'

'I need to focus.'

Sento typed at his computer trying to figure out any more information about his father.

'I still think she could help.'

"Will you just shut up?" Sento muttered aloud. The group was sitting around the lab talking and they all looked up at his voice.

"We were trying to talk quietly," Misora admitted.

Sento finally looked back at the group staring at him. He quickly shook his head, "I wasn't talking to you guys."

They looked at each other in confusion. "So who were you talking to."

He shook his head again and went back to focusing on his computer.

A couple hours later the group was upstairs eating lunch.

"Sento?" Banjou shook Sento's arm, "Hey, are you in there?"

Sento finally snapped back and looked at Banjou, "Hmm?"

"You were completely ignoring us."

"I was just really lost in thought."

"That wasn't your normal lost in thought look. You looked almost empty." He was more than empty, there were two of him in his mind, always talking about memories or arguing about their next move.

Sento ran his hand through his hair, "So what were we talking about?"

"You really need to take a break. A lot has been going on, and we are afraid you're stressing out too much."

"I'm taking a break now," he pointed at his lunch.

"Get outside for a while, listen to some music, something to get you to rest."

"I have a lot to do." 'Finally we agree on something,' Katsuragi retorted. Sento looked up, "Ok, fine."

The group looked confused, "What made you change your mind so quickly?" Sawa wondered.

"I just realized maybe you guys are right."

'You just didn't want to agree with me. I am you, why do we keep arguing?' Katsuragi wondered before disappearing from Sento's thoughts.

Banjou dragged Sento outside to take a walk.

"See, it's nice to get fresh air," Banjou looked up at the clouds.

Sento stayed quiet and just focused on the path ahead.

"What's wrong with you?" Banjou stopped and grabbed Sento's arm. "I know we are having to fight your dad and the war is still going on, but it seems like there is something more going on with you."

Sento turned to face Banjou, "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Tell us about it then. We are your friends, we want to help you."

Sento sighed and sat on the bench nearby. A few minutes later he finally spoke up again, "I've just been trying to figure out what to do. Katsuragi and I keep arguing at every turn and so I keep wondering if I'm making the right decisions."

Banjou looked confused, "You are arguing with Katsuragi? Aren't you Katsuragi?"

Sento shook his head, "It's really complicated. We share the same memories but we are still somewhat separate. Instead of Katsuragi becoming Sento, or Sento becoming Katsuragi, we are just coexisting in the same body with the same past."

"Kind of like Evolt's memories are in my head?"

"More or less. I'm not a mind reader though, I don't know how your muscle brain works," Sento smirked.

"Well it probably works better than two arguing geniuses sharing a body."

Sento laughed, "Yeah, probably." After a few minutes sitting in silence and taking the sun's rays, Sento spoke again, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my sidekick of course," Sento smiled before getting serious, "For being here, talking to me, fighting alongside me. I might be a genius but I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Banjou smiled and joked back, "Nice to hear you admit it." He sighed, "I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you. The least I can do is to help you back." He glanced at the time, "We probably should get back. Misora will worry if we are gone too long."

Sento nodded in agreement and pushed himself up off of the bench. Walking back to the house he felt more hope than he had in the last few days, maybe now he'd be able to figure out what to do.


End file.
